percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
News Of Pandora
10 days have passed and I am still confused about my dream. I dare not tell anyone, even though everyone here is great and welcoming since these past ten days basicly this is what happened. Day 1: got put into hermes cabin Jamie Londale, the head counselor explained that the hermes cabin used to be full of unclaimed demigods but since the new law came in they only get new campers for about a week. She gave me a full tour of the place Day 2: started lessons I have no skills in canoeing, I can't build much in the forge, I aint to bad at arts and crafts, monster class is boring, I can handle a sword but the main thing was I had great skills in archery. Day 3: another attack but only 2 dracanea found there way into camp, i helped a lot as i handed somone there sword. plus no one will tell me why there are monsters in camp. Day 4: Nico wakes up apparently he had been out for ages but something was wrong he kept looking at me as if i wasnt there. after a walk he went back into the big house saying he had to talk to chiron but chiron was taking archery lessons. Day 5: chiron comes to the decision that he needs to help out with solving the monster problem so crystal took over my archery lessons which was not cool. she made me nervous. Day 6: my first lesson with crystal it went o.k except i messed up so much. there was also an attack which included 10 telkhines as the campers called them. I shot one with some guys bow (better return it soon). Day 7: Nico came for a chat and we decided to go see mrs o leary she was so excited and seemed to love the smell of nico. He didn't talk much and sort of blanked certain subjects like my parents and what he said about me being different. Day 8: Jamie gave us a pep talk on how the attacks were getting more frequent and worser monsters were coming she told us that the elder campers should keep ready and that there first priorty was the younger campers safety. now that was great i'm a younger camper but i still can hold my own. Day 9: Nico goes back into the big house he looked agitated, as well as chiron spoke to me saying that if i ever want a break from or time to relax that i can but i only have 3 breaks aloud. Day 10: I take my first break i wanted to take a rest from arts and craft so i helped jamie clean the cabin she said that i should of been determined by now and that there was 2 reasons why i'm not. one being that I was someone really powerful and had to be kept in the dark the other that i was a nobody.